Ring of Fire
Hjkd.jpg|Ring of Fire in BTD5 Ring_of_fire_in_action.png|Ring of Fire in Action FireRing.png|Ring of Fire in BTD4 iPhone/iPad IPhone R.O.F.S..PNG|Ring of Fire in BTD4 iPhone/iPad shooting bursts of fire Rings_of_Fire.jpg|Rings of Fire packed together on the Sewer Track T40.jpg|Ring of fire upgrade picture Ring of Fire is the final upgrade for the Tack Shooter in Bloons TD 4. It is a level 4 upgrade unlocked at Rank 22. The Ring of Fire is effective against all bloons, but it cannot detect Camo Bloons without other special towers around. Unlike firing in 8 or 16 directions like its previous upgrades, it shoots fire in a 360 degree range. It pops 1 layer of bloons. This upgrade costs $2125 on Easy, $2500 on Medium, $2700 on Hard and $3000 on Impoppable. This tower usually has a high pop count after waves 60. In BTD4, this tower is a lot more effective than a Blade Shooter. This upgrade is good for thinning out several Bloons packed together. Strategy The Ring of Fire fires at a rate slightly faster than the Tack Shooter, and there are no holes in its range (sometimes, some of the bloons can slip between the tacks). If you pack many Rings of Fire together, even Ceramic Bloons can be popped in a few seconds. (You need 2 at a minimum) Upgraded from (BTD4) Tack Shooter→Faster Shooting→Extra Range→Blade Shooter→'Ring of Fire' Bloons TD 5 The Ring of Fire is also in Bloons TD 5. It is the last upgrade for path 1. It shoots out a circle of fire that can pop Lead Bloons and Frozen Bloons, pop 1 layer of bloons and can pop up to 60 Bloons per ring. The Ring of Fire also increases the Tack Shooter's range. However, it cannot detect or target Camo Bloons unless there is a Radar Scanner or a Meerkat Spy. It is almost the same as it was in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Trivia *The iPod touch/iPhone version of the Ring of Fire has a greatly increased firing rate but does not shoot in a ring, rather with bursts of fire in 8 different directions. However, the disadvantage to this are the "holes" between the fire bursts. The advantage is that it can do extra damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons this way. **In the recent update the Ring of Fire is now a ring instead of bursts. *Lag can reduce the Ring of Fire's firing rate dramatically, especially when comparing it with the speed of the bloons. *The Ring of Fire has a slightly greater range than the Blade Shooter in BTD4. *This upgrade may sometimes be a downgrade, mainly because it deals less damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, and it's weak against ceramic bloons. *This is the only upgrade for the Tack Shooter that allows it to pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. *In BTD5, the icon of Ring of Fire is an explosion, instead of a flame, fire or similar. *In BTD5, this upgrade suffers a bug where its range can't extend past 4/1. If the player tries to use the Super Range Tacks upgrade, it won't hit bloons further than the range it usually has at 4/1, yet it will still activate. **If the player adds a Monkey Beacon, it still won't pop the bloons further than the 4/1 range. Same applies to the Pontoon Pro bonus. ** Oddly enough this bug does not exist in BTD5 ios. *In September 29, 2013, the Ring of Fire could pop 2 layers and up to 180 bloons per shot and its price was increased to $3500. However, on October 26, 2013, it was reverted back to original, but with a slightly faster speed. *This upgrade is the most useful for popping bloon rushes. *It is very powerful when it is put in the center of a 3-sided curve. *Just like the Ray of Doom, when it reaches it's popping power it will still go over the bloons but not pop them. *In Bloons Monkey City it is shown that the ring of fire upgrade uses thermite, an extremely hot liquid that is practically liquid metal. It would take extremely large amounts of heat and power to get the thermite as far as it does in the game. Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Tack Shooter Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons Monkey City